


Thanks

by 1StrayCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StrayCat/pseuds/1StrayCat
Summary: Everyone in Voltron reacts badly when they find that Shiro has vanished. Pidge breaks down and Keith has to comfort her.





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if anyone notices a mistake, tell me, please :) I hope you enjoy the fic!

"He- He's gone...", Keith said, astonished. Nobody answered. They all stood around Shiro's chair, unable to move.  
The first one to react was Coran. He looked at the paladins and the princess. Allura and Lance were holding their tears. Hunk's eyes were filled with despair. Keith clenched his fists with anger. Pidge stood there, frozen, her face pale, her eyes not seeing what was in front of her.  
"Okay, children", he spoke softly, "Let's go resting a bit, you all are exhausted. Tomorrow morning we'll figure out how to solve this".  
"W-what?!", Keith cried, "No! We must look for Shiro now! He might need our help!", he added, heading to the exit of the Black Lion.  
"Keith, wait", then said Allura, regaining some of her confidence, "Coran is right. I know you want to search for him, but currently we don't know where to start looking over. Also, we've just made it from a very tough battle. I don't think I have the energy to wormhole once again, and you too need to rest. Shiro..." , her voice cracked, "Shiro wouldn't want you to start searching for him restless as you are now"  
"But...!", Lance complained too.  
"No, Lance. I fully understand you, but I don't want to lose somebody else because you are too tired and unfocused to fight. So, please, go and try to get some sleep"  
"She's right, guys", Hunk intervened, "I'm going to pass out in any moment. Tomorrow we'll talk about this"  
"... Okay" Lance and Keith finally agreed.  
They headed out of the Black Lion and went to their bedrooms in silence. Once there, Keith laid in his bed, completely awaken. Sleep? Like he could. Shiro's words wouldn't let him.  
"If anything ever happens to me, I want you to lead Voltron".  
The idea frightened him. Voltron's leader was Shiro, and he could never take his place. Keith's was in the Red Lion, not in the Black. He was too reckless, to impulsive to be the leader, he knew that. Besides, how would his teammates react to that? Would they accept him? He refused to be the leader if even one of them didn't want him to.  
He should ask them, one by one. And talk to Allura, too. She would know what to do.  
Incapable to stay inactive, he decided to go to the training room. Sword training had always helped him to clear his mind. And he doubted somebody would be there, so he would be alone.  
He was wrong. To his surprise, the one there was Pidge, fighting a robot gladiator with a practise sword too big for her.  
Pidge. Training. With a sword. None of that made sense. He observed her in silence. How she lifted the sword, too heavy, with stuborness. How she attacked the robot with rage. She hadn't even noticed him.  
To make things clear: Pidge sucked at swordsmanship, so it was not surprise for Keith when she fell at the floor, her sword away from her. He picked up the weapon and neutralized the robot with ease. Then, he turned to look at the girl. She was wearing her pajamas, sign that she had been trying to sleep. Keith lend her a hand.  
"You okay? Maybe you should try a lower difficult level", he suggested.  
"I was doing well before you arrived, thanks", she said, coldly.  
"Pidge, no offense, but swordsmanship is not your thing", he teased her without noticing the sharp tone of her voice.  
"Well, not everybody can be a perfect swordsman, Mr. Keith-I'm the best fighter-Kogane!", she bursted, standing up and heading for the door.  
What the hell? Of all of them, Pidge was who better took jokes. He had waited for an ironic reply, not for... that.  
"Hey, Pidge, wait!", he called her, "I didn't want to...!", He grabbed her by her wrist. She turned to glare at him, and then he saw the tears on her eyes. He let her go, surprised. Keith had never seen her reacting so bad to a joke.  
"I'm sorry, Pidge", he said with unease, "I didn't mean to annoy you"  
"I'm not angry", she admitted, "It's... It's all of this. It's getting me on my nerves. I... I..."  
Tears started rolling over her face.   
Keith panicked. He wasn’t the best when it came to people, and he didn’t know what to do. Hell, where were Lance or Hunk when he needed them? They knew Pidge better than he did.  
Don’t run away, he told to himself, If you are going to be the leader you must learn to comfort your teammates. Shiro would stand for her. Keith wasn’t a cuddling person, but...  
"Come here", he mumbled, hugging her awkwardly, not sure about what was doing. She sobbed, finally letting his tears free.  
"I... I don't want to lose anybody else", Pidge cried, burying her face in his chest  
Then he realised. That she had already lost her father and her brother because of the Galra empire. That Shiro had always been to her like a caring big brother. Shiro was everybody's big bro, but he had cared specially for her, since he had been friends with her dad and brother. He was gone now. And she was only fourteen. They usually forgot that she was the youngest member of Voltron, since she was strong and independent, but she was still three years younger than Lance, Hunk and him. Keith tightened his embrace.  
"It's okay, Pidge. We're not losing anybody", he said softly, "We'll find Shiro and your family"  
"But what if... What if they are already dead?", Pidge asked, still crying, "Matt is with rebels, and I still don't know anything about Dad. And Shiro..."  
"Hey, worrying won't change anything", he stopped her, "But I'm sure your brother and your father will be alive if they are half as strong as you. And Shiro isn't going to be taken down that easy. He knows that we need him”  
She continued weeping, and Keith began worrying. Pidge was stubborn and she never let adversities take her down. Breaking down like that wasn't like her. But he supposed she had been strong for too much time. She needed someone to comfort her. And right now, it had to be him.  
"Come", he said, "let's go sit down"  
They sat in a corner of the training room, Pidge still sobbing and burying his face in Keith's chest, him gently caressing her short hair.  
"I'm scared", she said after a while. She had stopped crying, but she was still hugging him, looking for comfort.  
"Yeah. Me too", he admitted, "I... Shiro told me that he wanted me to lead Voltron if...", he couldn't finish.  
She stared at him.  
"You're gonna do it great. Don't worry", she said, like she knew about what he was concerned.  
"You think so?", he asked, his heart racing.  
"Yeah. Neither me and Hunk are made to lead. And Lance is sometimes too dizzy. You're the best option we have right now"  
Wait. Pidge was now the one comforting him?  
"Well, thanks", he said, "I love being the best option. Are you feeling better?", he asked, since she seemed in higher spirits than before.  
"Yeah, a bit", she gave him a little smile, "Thanks for all. I'm gonna to sleep a few hours, and tomorrow I'll try to extract some info from the Black Lion. Maybe she can tell us where Shiro is or what could have happened"  
There was the Pidge they knew, the Pidge that wouldn't sit down and wait for problems to be solved, but worked to figure out what to do. Keith relaxed. He didn’t need to worry any longer about her.  
"If anybody can do it, that's you", he smiled, "but first, go rest"  
"Aye, capitain”, she teased him, heading for the door, “But, Keith...", she standed at the door, suddenly insecure.  
"Yeah?", he frowned.  
"If you may not say anything about all of this... ", she asked, embarrased.  
"Don't worry", he smiled, "Nothing will came from my mouth"  
“Thanks”


End file.
